Almas Gemelas
by Cin-de-Vegeta
Summary: Pan y Trunk dos alumnos de secundaria, que ven la vida de una manera distinta al resto, un one short que deslumbrará a los fanes de estos dos personajes sin duda, ella tan dulce y el tan recio como su padre podrán lograr la felicidad plena y amaarce por siempre?


Almas Gemelas

Nos conocimos en la escuela secundaria cuando ambos cursábamos el cuarto año de la misma. Aun lo recuerdo como el primer día en que lo vi, tenia una piel fina y blanca con las típicas imperfecciones que pueden aparecer en la adolescencia, su lacio cabello era de un color grisáceo un tanto violeta, poseía una contextura física delgada y baja para su edad, era persona seria, reservada y de un carácter recio.

Creo poder oír aquellas palabras que me lo presentaron el día en que me tropecé con él

"-Discúlpame, fue mi culpa-dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. En ese momento un choque de miradas hiso que mi alma se conectara con la suya, sus ojos color mar mostraban odio y tristeza algo que hasta el día de hoy me asusta

-No importa, me pasa seguido-respondí desviando mi mirada y tratando de ocultar el enrojecimiento de mi piel

-Mi nombre es Truncks-hablo tendiendo du mano como un gesto de saludo

-Soy Pan-añadí"

Desde ese momento supe que algo especial se encontraba dentro de él, algo que me atraía y había tomado mi pensamiento. Al día siguiente tenia como primer objetivo conocer aún mas a Truncks, quería saber que ocultaba por que se mostraba tan frio ante las demás persona, así que decidí comenzar a hablar con él.

Todavía tengo en mi memoria aquella cualidad que daba a relucir sus sentimientos, todo lo que pensaba estaba reflejado en sus dibujos, tales obras de arte podían contener desde la felicidad plena hasta el odio que abundaba en su alma. El primero que vi y el que jamás olvidare era la silueta de un joven que de un golpe había roto un espejo lastimándose su mano, aquella sangre roja por excelencia era lo más destacado en la figura en blanco y negro

"-Es hermoso...-solo eso logre pronunciar al verlo

-Gracias-vocifero tornando sus finos labios en una sonrisa -la verdad muchas veces esto siento-"

Los meses pasaron desde que yo había conocido a Truncks, Akira, mi mejor amiga y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes confidentes de él, cada recreo lo pasábamos juntos escuchando nuestras bandas preferidas de rock. Sentía que lo conocía bien mas que a nadie, estaba segura de que esta amistad muy pronto se convertiría en el romance mas bello de mi vida, hasta que un ocho de agosto me abrió los ojos e inundó mi alma de tristeza, Akira y Truncks comenzaron a salir. No entiendo todavía como no lo noté, estaba furiosa con ella aunque una amplia sonrisa se reflejaba en mi rostro

"¿Acaso no era mi amiga? debió darse cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él desde lo conozco"

Puedo aún sentir la furia entre sus venas el día en que su relación terminó, ese veinte de diciembre fue la última vez que pude divisar su delgada silueta. Ya no podía escuchar su gruesa voz ni tampoco perderme en su mirada, se había ido...

Siete años después había logrado conseguir mi título de entrenadora de artes marciales y un trabajo en la Mansión Satán del sur que me había otorgado mi abuelo. Creo poder escuchar las turbinas del avión al salir de Satán City

"-Estoy muy emocionada-comento Akira que hacia dos años era psicóloga en la Isla

-Yo también-dije mirando la ciudad por loa ventanilla

-Te encantara mi casa en el puerto-concluyo mi amiga sonriente"

Cada día del año recordaba la dulce mirada de Truncks cuando tocábamos la guitarra juntos, incluso el dibujo que me regalo; aquella hada sentada sobre una cadena representaba para mí nuestra eterna amistad, la cual ahora solo era un gran recuerdo.

Dos meses ya habían pasado desde mi llegada al puerto, cuando un treinta y uno de mayo me lo devolvió. Salía de mi trabajo como cada día de la semana cuando choque con él

"-¿Estás bien?-pregunto mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

-Si me pasa seguido-respondí mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarlo, en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo, esos ojos color negro, esa mirada de tristeza -¿Truncks?-interrogué con incredulidad

-¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-exclamo sorprendido

-Soy Pan..-titubee

-Imposible-susurró desconcertado"

Había cambiado aunque no por completo. Su piel aún conservaba un color blanco pero ahora era perfecta, su cabello grisáceo todavía se peinaba hacia un costado prolijamente y aunque seguía siendo pequeño de estatura el entrenamiento había incrementado su tamaño, ahora era un hombre robusto por el cual cualquier mujer moriría.

Comenzamos a vernos nuevamente y debo admitir que su compañía me encantaba, me había vuelto a enamorar

"-Perdón por no despedirme de ti el día en que mi familia y yo nos fuimos-habló sentado en el sofá de la sala - Nunca me lo perdoné-añadió

-No importa, ahora solo interesa el presente ¿está bien? y dime ¿qué has echo de tu vida?-

-Soy mecánico de naves-"

Truncks había logrado estudiar la carrera de sus sueños al igual que yo, que impresionante, éramos tan iguales y diferentes a la vez... Sin duda mi otra mitad o como algunos le decían mi alma gemela

"-Pan... yo... fui un idiota al no haberme dando cuanta de que siempre te he amado antes, por eso quisiera proponerte ahora que lo se, ser mi novia-

-Si-pronuncié al borde de las lágrimas, acto seguido un beso colmó mi vida de felicidad"

Al año siguiente nos casamos, el catorce de febrero para ser exacta. Puedo oler todavía el perfume de las rosas blancas de mi ramo y hasta oigo el flameante palpitar de mi corazón cuando lo vi frente al altar, mis padres y los suyos hacían de padrinos en la ceremonia y Akira junto a su esposo, lloraban con cada paso que daba

"-¿Acepta usted como esposa a pan Satán para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?-preguntó el sacerdote a Truncks

-Si acepto-afirmó éste"

Recuerdo su gris esmoquin a rayas blancas que resaltaba aún más su blanca piel y sus zapatos tipo italiano que aumentaban su porte. La noche de bodas la pasamos en una lujosa suite donde sólo se pudo oir el ritmo de "Black in Black" y dos almas que se unían para ser una.

Tres años después nació nuestro primer hijo

"-Se llamará Vegeta-"

Quien obtuvo su nombre por decisión de mi marido. Tenía unos ojos negros heredados de mi padre y una melena azabache como la mía, era hermoso, la luz de mis ojos.

Cinco años más tarde llegó la princesa de la casa, Zumi, una niña de cabello grisáceo un tanto violeta y unos ojos color mar iguales a los de su padre, su madrina Akira y su padrino Goten, hicieron de ella la infante mas consentida del país.

Hoy es nuestro aniversario número treinta, Truncks y yo vivimos en una casa en la Isla Pingüino con un hijo luchador de artes marciales y una hija abogada a punto de darnos nuestro primer nieto


End file.
